Low Blood Sugar
by Vanishing Roses
Summary: Wendy Oldbag has a job to deliver some things for a meeting at Global Studios, but she meets someone else instead. Slight Oldbag/Hammer crack.  Challenge Fic


A/N: I wrote this story a while back as a challenge fic. Why I never got around to posting it here, I'll never know. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: :) Not mine.

* * *

><p>Wendy Oldbag was nervous. Despite her age (it is none of your business) and her occupation (a "well known and respected member of the security staff, thank you very much") she could feel the gray hairs on the back of her neck prickle as she approached the studio, but not from fear. She was asked to take a box of binders to the trailer in Studio 2 for some meeting or another, and even as she approached the stairs that led to the trailer's door, she tried to calm herself. Inside of that trailer once sat her idol, Jack Hammer (the best actor in the world, ever, forever). In fact, it was very possible that the very meeting for which she was helping to prepare would be one that Mr. Hammer himself would be attending.<p>

She sighed to herself dreamily as she walked inside, giving an almost youthful giggle as she saw all of the posters on the trailer walls. There were so many of Jack! Walking to one rather large, colorful "Singing Samurai" poster, Oldman could not longer resist as she actually hugged the poster. She spent so much time protecting the studio grounds that it was nice to get away for a while and just remember why she had been so excited about working at Global Studios to begin with: to get to see Jack Hammer!

Wendy was lost in her own delusions and dreams and did not notice the trailer door opening and closing. She was also blissfully unaware as footsteps approached her, or when someone cleared their throat behind her. In fact, Oldbag did not notice a single thing until a large hand touched her bony shoulder. She jumped and spun around instinctively kicking forward. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me you…you…yy-y-y-YOU!" she stuttered off, feeling as if she had been the one kicked in the chest. The figure staggering back from her, trying to catch his breath from the sudden kick was none other than her idol, Jack Hammer!

She walked to him, hovering nervously, too nervous to get too near him. "Ah! Ah! Chair! That's it, here, M-m-mr. Hammer! Sir Hammer! Lord Hammer!" she spewed out, seeming to talk none stop.

"Don't worry about it," Hammer eventually said, reaching out to put another hand on her shoulder, flashing her a smile, "I'm used to it. I am the Evil Magistrate after all! Powers is always kicking my butt during rehearsal!" He was trying to be friendly to the older women whom he had always seen work hard, but his words were lost on her. She had stopped listening after she felt his hand on her for a second time. At the end of his comment, her eyes were already rolled into the back of her head. Wendy Oldbag was soon crumpled against Jack Hammer. He held her up for a moment, surprised before he laughed softly to himself, picking her up gently.

When Wendy Oldbag finally woke up, she was in the security station of Global Studios, resting on a small cot in there. She groaned lightly, sitting up, rubbing at her head. 'I must have dozed off…' she thought to herself, trying to remember what had happened. Her blood froze (in a good way of course) when she took a good long look around the security station.

On the counter, there was a bowl of vanilla pudding: Jack Hammers favorite dessert to have after a meal of T-bone stake. Beside the bowl, there was a letter. As she leaned against the counter, her heart fluttered as she read the hand-written note.

"Dear Wendy-  
>Sorry about earlier! I guess you must have not been feeling well because you fainted on me. I brought you back to the station so you could rest up. Some sugar might help, so I have left you a bowl of my favorite kind of pudding: vanilla. You are such a hard worker and I'm thrilled to have you around, so please, don't work yourself so hard! I took the binders to the meeting, so no need to worry. Please, just get some rest!<br>-Jack Hammer"

Oldbag read through the letter more times than she could count. When she was done, having memorized each curve and edge of each letter, she tucked the letter away in her shirt pocket, over her beating heart. Leaning against the station counter, she put a spoonful of pudding in her mouth, humming happily to herself. Wendy Oldbag had found a new favorite dessert.


End file.
